


Talking Out Loud

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Polyamory AU [13]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Female Deaf Character, Canon Character of Color, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Love, POV Character of Color, Pregnancy, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: While Maria is pregnant with Gabi, she notices that Linda keeps talking out loud and wonders why.





	Talking Out Loud

“ _My cousin Mercedes says she’s sending the baby a giant teddy bear_ ,” Maria told Linda, smiling broadly.

Linda grinned back. “That’s so sweet,” she spoke out loud as well as signing. This was unusual for the Deaf woman, but had been happening frequently lately.

“ _It is._ ” Maria replied. “ _She says she’s sending it rush because she wants to make sure it gets here before the baby does._ ”

“You’re only eight and a half months,” Linda said, as though Maria might have forgotten.

“ _I know._ ” Maria replied. _“But she’s worried the baby might come early. I can’t say I’m not looking forward to being able to hold my child, but I also hope they’re not too early._ ”

“Me too.”

The two women were quiet for a moment, Maria smiling softly to herself while Linda looked on adoringly.

“I love how happy you are.” Linda said out loud before switching back to signing. “ _It’s such a cliché to say that pregnant women are ‘glowing’ but there’s something about your expression that makes it very apt._ ”

Maria squeezed Linda’s hand. “ _I feel like I’m glowing. I have you, I have Luis and David and Olivia and Bob, I have this baby. I feel like I have everything._ ”

“Everything important,” Linda said.

Maria nodded. “ _Everything important_ ,” she echoed. “ _Can I ask you something?_ ”

“Of course.”

“ _I’ve noticed that lately you’ve been speaking out loud when you sign. Is there a reason?_ ”

Linda smiled. “Just around you. For the baby.”

“ _For the baby?_ ” Maria repeated, confusion showing on her face.

“ _It’s quite likely that your baby is hearing_ ,” Linda began.

“ _Yes?_ ”

“ _Every book says that babies can hear before they’re born. The baby hears your voice, and Olivia’s voice, and Luis’ voice, and Bob’s voice, and David’s voice, but I sign.”_

Maria understood all at once. “ _And the baby can’t hear that_.”

Linda nodded. “ _So I speak out loud. I want them to know that I’m their mother too and that I love them._ ”

Maria melted at Linda’s words. “ _Linda. That is the sweetest thing._ ”

Maria kissed Linda briefly, barely a brush of lips, and pulled away as she felt a sensation that had become very familiar over the past few months. Maria took Linda’s hand and gently guided it to where she could feel the baby kick.

“ _They know you_.”

Looking at her girlfriend, Maria could see Linda’s emotions plainly on her face. Joy at feeling the baby move under her hand, anticipation for when they would finally be able to hold their child, and love. Such love for them both.

“Hi,” Linda told the baby, once again speaking out loud so the baby could hear. “I’m your Mommy. I love you.”

Maria felt the same emotions as she was sure Linda did. She set her hand over Linda’s, lacing their fingers together, but holding her hand firmly in place.

Linda looked up, meeting her eyes. “ _And you_ ,” she signed with her free hand. “ _I love you so much._ ”

“ _I love you too_.” Maria reached out and cupped Linda’s cheek, slowly rubbing her thumb across her jaw. Linda sighed contentedly and leaned into the touch. Holding her gaze, Maria leaned in and kissed Linda tenderly.

Linda moved closer, so that they were pressed against each other, and rested her free hand on Maria’s back. They both felt it when the baby moved, clearly happy that their mothers were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters P and M and by the number 8.
> 
> Cousin Mercedes visited for a week in one season. And is mentioned again when Gabi’s older as having sent a birthday present.
> 
> When Linda switches back into signing it’s because she has something more complicated to say and it’s simpler if she’s using her first language, ASL, than trying to translate things into spoken English.
> 
> My exact thought the entire time I was reviewing this was “this is so cute, oh my gosh."


End file.
